


Sous ces courbes délicates

by Ploum



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Amour secret, Désir, Images de nudité, Initiative pas anodine, Jalousie, M/M, Moment inconfortable et gênant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Dans Luna Fatale, ce sont des photos de lui-même que Fantasio expose, ce qui met Spirou dans une position inconfortable d'avoir à regarder des images de son béguin dans des positions lascives, d'autant plus que tout le monde regarde et commente les dites images.





	Sous ces courbes délicates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).

> Crédits : Les personnages de Spirou et Fantasio appartiennent à leurs créateurs et aux détenteurs successifs des droits sur l’œuvre. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par AndersAndrew au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Spirou entendit à peine le _Oooow_ admiratif qui fut poussé et n’y contribua pas. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur les objets de l’exposition. Quelle naïveté de croire qu’il s’agissait de photoreportages ! Fantasio s’était montré un peu gêné lorsqu’il lui avait demandé la nature de l’exposition et il comprenait mieux pourquoi ! _Caresses du regard photographique_… Ce n’étaient pas seulement des caresses ; elles dévoilaient tout. Tout du corps nu qui s’était présenté à l’objectif, y compris ses parties les plus intimes, dans leur plus grande globalité ou en des morceaux parcellaires équivoques, sous la forme d’immenses panneaux affichés droit devant eux. Le corps d’un homme tendu en des positions lascives, un homme qui, curieusement, ne s’inscrivait pas dans les canons de beauté masculine. Un corps mince à la musculature fine presque invisible sous sa peau pâle et essentiellement imberbe, si ce n’était au niveau de ses parties génitales. Quelques coups d’œil suffisaient à comprendre qu’un seul modèle avait servi à ces photos.

Fantasio lui-même.

Spirou n’en revenait pas. Sans le vouloir, une rougeur colorait déjà ses joues et une douce chaleur se répandait dans son bas-ventre à mesure que le désir grandissait en lui. Comment y rester indifférent alors qu’il l’aimait tant, plus qu’un meilleur ami ne le devrait ? Il baissa la tête alors que son ami venait de couper le ruban qui séparait jusque-là la foule des tableaux. Fantasio, _son_ Fantasio, s’était exposé lui-même à la vue de tous, totalement nu et sans rien lui épargner ! Et tout le monde regardait à présent. Des murmures s’élevaient déjà et s’amplifiaient, de sorte qu’il releva bientôt la tête. Sa gorge se noua alors que son regard retombait sur ces clichés et il serra inconsciemment les poings, sa chair et son cœur troublés. Il n’aurait pas dû.

Cela lui était interdit.

– Quelle audace ! Se photographier ainsi soi-même ! Comment a-t-il procédé ?

– Une prise de clichés à retardement, certainement. Ou alors il a usé de l’aide d’une tierce personne.

– Mais c’est pourtant lui le photographe non ? C’est donc lui qui a dû les prendre !

– Qu’en sais-je donc ? Je n’étais pas présent à ce moment-là !

La foule commença à s’avancer parmi les tableaux, guidés par la femme responsable de l’exposition. Spirou suivit le mouvement sans en être réellement conscient et bouleversé, il ne chercha pas son ami des yeux. Il serait incapable de soutenir son regard pour le moment.

A quoi pensait-il donc en s’affichant ainsi lui-même à la vue de tous ? C’était incompréhensible. Et pourquoi dans le cadre d’une œuvre caritative ? Il aurait pu utiliser n’importe quel autre thème ou modèle pour cela, pas lui-même ! La situation lui échappait totalement. Fantasio était pourtant pudique et terriblement maladroit, jamais auparavant il n’avait agi ainsi et jamais Spirou n’aurait soupçonné qu’il le fît un jour. Peut-être était-ce cela, une volonté de se prouver quelque chose à lui-même ou de s’assumer pleinement en s’offrant au jugement de tous ?

Une fois le niveau des premiers tableaux atteints, chacun alla se poster vers ceux qui les intéressaient et déambulaient entre eux, indépendamment des autres visiteurs. Spirou s’arrêta inconsciemment sans prêter attention à celui auquel il faisait face pour plonger son visage entre ses mains, le cœur battant et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ciel, qu’il maudissait l’instant où l’idée avait émergé dans l’esprit de son ami ! Le voilà bien bête à présent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il le vît ; un rien suffirait pour qu’il commît une erreur. Il devait se reprendre.

– Quelle idée fabuleuse ! Mettre ainsi en valeur la beauté masculine alors que c’est habituellement celle des femmes que l’on célèbre…

Spirou leva la tête et admira les courbes de la section de hanche que le cliché lui dévoilait. Il se mordit les lèvres. Quelle qu’en fût la raison, cette exposition le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Fantasio était son meilleur ami. Il savait déjà qu’il n’aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de lui, lui mettre ces clichés sous ses yeux était une véritable torture ! Il était un rêve impossible, inaccessible. Et tout le monde qui allait de ses commentaires appréciateurs et qui le lorgnait sans scrupules... Fantasio n’était pas un bout de viande à mater, c’était son ami ! Il était même plus que cela.

Sauf que lui aussi scrutait ces clichés avec avidité et qu’il n’était plus capable de s’en défaire, et il s’en sentait honteux. C’était de son intimité dont il était question après tout.

– Et il faut avoir le courage de s’exposer ainsi ; ce n’est pas comme s’il appartient aux canons de beauté habituels.

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C’est admirable !

– Et c’est en cela qu’il s’agit d’une très belle initiative justement ! Montrer les hommes tels qu’ils sont, pas uniquement des individus bodybuildés comme certaines publicités en font la promotion, mais des hommes de tous les jours, avec leurs imperfections et leurs…

Il n’y avait pas à dire, malgré sa silhouette mince et son teint de cachet d’aspirine, les personnes présentes, hommes comme femmes, ne se gênaient pas pour l’examiner sous toutes les coutures et ne se répandaient pas en critiques, loin s’en fallait. Spirou aurait aimé prétendre que ce n’était pas son cas, par respect pour son ami, mais ce serait faux. Sans compter sa jalousie croissante à l’égard de toutes ces paires d’yeux qui le jaugeaient en même temps que lui-même quand il aspirait à l’idée d’être le seul et l’unique à en avoir le loisir. Comment oserait-il encore le regarder après cela, comment parviendrait-il à se comporter normalement, à faire semblant de le considérer comme un ami avec toutes ces images de lui en tête qui exacerbaient son désir et son envie d’être plus à ses yeux ?

Pourquoi Fantasio avait-il donc pris une telle initiative en premier lieu ? Il aurait dû lui en parler, le prévenir au moins ! Il se serait psychologiquement préparé à affronter cette épreuve. Quoique, il n’était pas sûr que cela eût eu une réelle utilité. Peut-être se serait-il fait porter pâle pour y échapper.

– Et ces poses sensuelles, habituellement prises par des femmes ! Il fallait oser !

– En quoi serait-ce un problème ? Vous pouvez très bien les prendre, vous aussi !

– Loin de moi l’idée de dire cela, au contraire ! J’y vois là… une certaine prise de position féministe, voyez-vous, en rétablissant ainsi l’équilibre entre les deux sexes. Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma chère ; ceci ne devrait pas n’être réservé qu’aux femmes !

– Pour ma part, j’y vois plutôt une forme de militantisme pour l’expression d’une sexualité libérée, que ce soit dans l’art ou dans la vie de tous les jours.

– Peut-être bien. Il est tout à fait possible que ces tableaux recèlent plusieurs messages !

– Oui ! C’est absolument fantastique ! Un véritable chef-d’œuvre !

Spirou serra les poings plus fort encore. Ces réflexions étaient pertinentes mais l’indifféraient totalement ; lui n’avait pas idée de se lancer dans une diatribe philosophique pour accorder un sens subliminal à ces photographies. Quel que fût le message que son ami avait voulu transmettre par leur biais, Spirou aurait préféré qu’il n’eût pas utilisé son propre corps dans ce but. Il grimaça, amer. Jamais il ne prendrait des positions lascives pour lui… pourtant Dieu seul savait comme il en rêvait !

Pris dans ses tourments, il ne remarqua pas l’attention dont il était l’objet ni la silhouette qui venait de se glisser auprès de lui. Il sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna lentement, redoutant qu’il ne s’agît de Fantasio. Il était trop tôt pour le confronter, vu son état. L’homme qui lui fit alors face lui était inconnu. Il n’eut pas le temps de le questionner sur sa présence que ce dernier s’excusa de son apparition impromptue et qu’il lui demanda :

– Vous êtes bien monsieur Spirou n’est-ce pas ? Le célèbre aventurier, ami de ce photographe prometteur ?

Spirou fut troublé mais acquiesça, conscient qu’il parlait de Fantasio. Cette interrogation ne dura pas car l’homme s’empressa de justifier sa requête, en lien avec ce dernier :

– C’est au sujet de votre ami justement… et de son travail surtout. Je suppose que vous étiez au courant de la réalisation de ces clichés et que vous en avez suivi l’évolution ? Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus, sur comment il en est venu à avoir une telle idée, celle de s’utiliser lui-même comme modèle ? Avait-ce été…

Spirou s’était crispé après les premiers mots et avait peu à peu cessé de suivre le monologue, piégé dans son esprit. Que répondre, il n’en avait aucune idée lui-même ! Et pourquoi cette fascination étrange pour le fait qu’il se fût utilisé comme modèle ? C’était insensé et indécent !

Cependant, en apparence il fut moins vindicatif que dans ses pensées. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tandis qu’il fixait l’homme, désemparé. Son visage se colora de gêne tandis qu’il réfléchissait à une échappatoire. Il aurait pourtant suffi de lui rétorquer la vérité, qu’il n’en avait jamais rien su, mais l’homme insisterait pour en connaitre la raison – ils étaient réputés meilleurs amis et se confiaient tout. Dans ce cas, il n’était pas sûr de réussir à préserver son secret de l’attention de tous.

Une seule solution se présentait donc à lui : la fuite.

– Je… eh bien, je suppose que vous pouvez converser à ce sujet directement avec le principal concerné…

– J’ai déjà essayé mais il reste très évasif sur le sujet ! se plaignit-il. Notamment en ce qui concerne la source d’inspiration pour la création de ces tableaux…

_En se regardant dans un miroir ?_ supposa Spirou en lui-même tandis que dans la réalité, il conservait le silence. Il aurait aimé être capable d’affronter son ami en vue de lui poser les mêmes questions mais ce n’était pas le cas ; il devait d’abord se calmer afin de ne pas commettre d’impair et se trahir de manière stupide.

Restait donc comme seule option, une fois encore, la fuite.

– Ecoutez, je-euh…, bégaya-t-il et il commença à reculer en titubant, soudain pris de sueurs froides, ce qui donna l’impression qu’il était soudain souffrant. Il faut que… je dois aller aux toilettes. Excusez-moi.

– M-mais monsieur ! Attendez !

Spirou l’ignora et fonça vers les cabines en question, déterminé à échapper autant à l’homme qu’à ces tableaux. Il ne perçut pas le regard de Fantasio qui le suivit en même temps qu’il sirotait un cocktail, un peu en retrait. Les joues du blond étaient rosies de plaisir et de satisfaction mêlés à l’observation du rouquin, de ses traits et de son corps qui laissaient transparaitre ses émois. Cependant, il ne put se réjouir très longtemps car un invité enthousiaste vint l’interpeller pour l’interroger au sujet de ses œuvres. Il dut se résoudre à abdiquer mais il le fit le cœur léger, heureux. Il avait eu sa réponse, celle qu’il avait espérée sans jamais y croire.


End file.
